σєαηα ƒυяισzσ
by Liliana Dragonshard
Summary: Oceana Furiozo is girl with strange powers and an even stranger past. As she struggles to fit in with the dragons and vikings of Berk, her past comes back to haunt her. Things from 13 years ago come to torment her, and even farther, from a time and place she doesn't even remember. What will the others do? What will come of it all? Read on and find out.(story is better than sum)
1. A Storm of Change

**Author's Note**

**I don't own HTTYD, only Oceana Furiozo**

**Hello, everyone! This is my first HTTYD fanfic, so not to many flames, please. The dragons give me enough of that! Ha Ha! I would also like to give a shout-out to my friend ButterflyKika, who helped me greatly in editing this thing. Thanks, dudette!**

**The time-frame is somewhere in the tv series, after Stoic gets his Thunderdrum, Thornado, and Mildew is on Outcast island. From their, I guess I'll wing it. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1:** A Storm of Change

* * *

Narrator (POV)

It was a stormy night. The waves were high. The ocean wild as an angry Night Fury. Yet one small ship was braving the treacherous sea. Before night had fallen, and the storm had broken, it's lone voyager had spotted an island in the distance. A last hope. The voyager strained to get the ship pointed true. The ship fought the storm and it fought the sea.

A wall of rock slipped out of the darkness that once held it, catching the voyager off guard. The ship swerved, fighting the waves. It finally crashed on the shore. The waves poured over it greedily, ready to drag it back out to sea. It lifted it up and flung it farther in towards the beach. The voyager stumbled out, pulling their cloak tighter against the rain. They began to run, flattening to the ground when a bolt of lightning lit the beach. It was followed by the crashing roar of thunder.

The voyager clutched two necklaces around their neck. Suddenly, a dragon akin to a Night Fury stood in their place. They leapt into the sky, just as the storm broke and dawn began to break.

_That morning, at the Dragon Academy..._

All of the dragon riders were assembled, minus Astrid. She suddenly flew by, getting closer and landing outside.

"You guys gotta come see this!" she shouted, before taking off again. The others quickly followed suit. They soon arrived at the beach, where a ship was stranded close to the cliffs. They landed, dismounting from their dragons, coming in for a closer look. There was no apparent seal on the ship, nor anything inside that suggested where it came from, except a small book with a strange emblem that Astrid soon found.

The emblem was something she had not seen before. It was a crystal with a Night Fury curling around it. She began to read, but stopped after the first entry.

"Hey guys, come check this out." she called, rereading the last part aloud.

"What do you think it means?" asked Fishlegs.

"Let me see it for a moment." asked Hiccup. Astrid obliged and Hiccup thumbed through it quickly.

"It appears someone has been studying dragons, and recorded everything in this journal." continued Hiccup.

"May I see?" asked Fishlegs excitedly. Hiccup handed it over to him, and he began to page through it excitedly. He suddenly stopped.

"Hiccup, you need to have a look at this." he said nervously. He showed Hiccup a page that had Night Fury facts and stats.

"What do you think this means?" asked Astrid.

"I'm not sure, but by the look of that seal, this person has seen a Night Fury before. And from what I read in there, it has good documentation of pretty much all dragons on Berk. As well as..." Fishlegs trailed off.

"What did you read, Fishlegs?" asked Hiccup. Fishlegs handed it over and pointed out the second page. It described Deadly Nadders, and how to let them trust you.

"Someone else has been training dragons?" asked Astrid.

"I thought we were the only ones who knew how." exclaimed Tuffnut.

"And all the facts in there are the same as in the book of Dragons." added Fishlegs.

"I'll take this home and compare the handwriting to what's in the book of Dragons. Maybe we can find the person who wrote this." decided Hiccup.

"Why can't I have a look at?" grumbled Snotlout.

"Because, we're afraid you or the twins will destroy it." Astrid bluntly replied. Snotlout glared but didn't argue. Ruffnut and Tuffnut just butted helmets.

"What does it say about Zipplebacks?" demanded Tuffnut.

"Yeah! Tell us!" added Ruffnut.

"I'll let you all know later. I'm going to go inform my father about this." said Hiccup, mounting up on Toothless and flying off. Hiccup soon arrived back home, dismounted, and went inside, Toothless following close behind. Stoick was sitting at the table enjoying some breakfast, and looked up when Hiccup came in.

"Hiccup? I thought you left for the Academy." commented Stoick.

"We found a boat that was wrecked on the beach. There wasn't anyone inside, nor anything else that gave a clue about where it came from, besides this journal." answered Hiccup, placing the journal on the table.

"Have you read it yet?" asked Stoick.

"We only read the first entry. They're aren't any names, but whoever the owner is appears to be training dragons." responded Hiccup.

"Then let's read it, and figure out who it was." Stoick answered.

"Okay, but first, do you know any tribe with that symbol?" asked Hiccup, pointing to the crystal and Night Fury. Stoick shook his head no, so they began to read.

_/page 1, Entry 1_

_I have been studying dragons for a year now, and finally started compiling my notes into this journal. The people here on this island are mean, not only to other people, but to the dragons, too. I consider the dragons as my friends, and I know that if this book falls into the wrong hands, it will be devastating. So I'm running away. I just hope I'm not to late._

_/page 2_

_Deadly Nadder_

_Quick and light on their feet, Deadly Nadders are beautiful, and, true to thier name, deadly. These medium sized dragons are big enough for power, but small enough for speed, both in the air and on the ground. They have a great sense of smell. Very loyal once bonded. Compliments are a good start._

_Fire-hottest of any dragon recorded_

_Shot limit-6_

_Attack-poisonous tail spines that can be fired at will. No shot limit, exceedingly accurate_

_Other-blind spot in front of nose. Don't approach a sleeping Nadder from behind!_

_Dragon learned from- Cloudwing, pretty blue and white scaled female. Really enjoys Icelandic cod_

_/page 3_

_Gronckle_

_Tough on the outside but sweet on the inside, Gronckles are the gentle giants of the dragon world, until you make them mad! Aren't the most daring species, but can move backwards, forwards, up, down, sideways, or just hover, swapping from one to the other at will. Between battering ram tails and lava blasting, Gronckles are a force to be reckoned with._

_Fire-fires lava, must avoid_

_Shot limit-6_

_Attack- uses tail like a battering ram, or it's whole body for that matter, lava blasts, good at maneuvering_

_Other- diet of rocks and boulders, be careful when feeding them, DON'T SCRATCH THEM UNDER THE CHIN!_

_Dragon learned from-Mossrock, huge green Gronckle female with a love for moss covered rocks_

_/page 4_

_Monstrous Nightmare_

_Able to light their whole body on fire, and anything else in there path! Can be hot headed and stubborn, but loyal and caring once bonded. Turns out that they make a flammable oil that coats there skin, so when they breath fire, they often light themselves! Be cautious when riding for this reason._

_Fire-high_

_Shot limit-10_

_Attack- blasting and slashing with talons on wings and feet, biting with teeth_

_Other-big and easily agitated. Is good idea to try to tame with fish, as it will be less likely to attack_

_Dragon learned from- Cliffhorn, big, orange Nightmare male with a big temper but a kind heart. Loves salmon_

_/page 5_

_Hideous__ Zippleback_

_Two heads aren't always better than one in the case of this dragon. They can make huge explosions, but if they have different ideas, the whole dragon will stall out and get stuck in one place. One head leaves green, flammable gas, and the other makes sparks that light it. Loyal and friendly once bonded._

_Fire-very explosive, don't be caught in middle of gas cloud_

_Shot limit-6_

_Attack-claws, teeth, tail, and it's explosive firepower_

_Other- Need plenty of fish to tide over this dragon, at least with one person. Presumably unable to ride with out partner_

_Dragon learned from-Fang and Snap, a blue Zippleback male with an attitude. Nearly ate through my entire store of fish when first tamed_

_/page 6_

_Terrible Terror_

_Out of all the dragon species I've seen, studied, or heard of, the Terrible Terror is the most common, or looks cute rather than threatening. But looks can be deceiving. They are not the most threatening species, but these small dragons often travel in packs, making them difficult by their numbers alone._

_They are hungry almost all the time and spend most of their time and energy scavenging for food. It only takes one fish and you've got yourself a little buddy. But beware his hungry friends._

_Fire-firepower akin to larger species, with pinpoint accuracy_

_Shot limit-10_

_Attack-biting but primarily fire-breathing_

_Other-takes one fish for one of these little guys to become a friend. You just need to bring enough for the whole pack! Packs have leaders. Befriend the leader, you befriend the whole pack_

_Dragon learned from-Fishbone, feisty purple guy, leader of a pack_

_/page 7_

_Thunderdrum_

_Some of the most powerful dragons I've ever seen. Thier sonic blasts are strong enough to extinguish the flames of other dragons or capsize a ship. I have yet to meet a creature immune to it's sonic blasts. They can dive into the deep depths of the ocean and fly high up in the sky, making them very skilled all-around dragons._

_Fire-unsure if they have actual fire, they shoot sonic blasts._

_Shot limit-6_

_Attack-biting, but primarily sonic blasts_

_Other-they love the ocean, so if you have a bucket of ocean water with you, just dip your hands in and let him sniff you. Soon you'll be great friends._

_Dragon learned from-Sea-sky, a blue Thunderdrum male, who left soon after I finished my studies of his species_

_/page 8_

_Night Fury_

_The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. I personally don't beleive that. I know little of this dragon, but I think I know more than anyone else. Scales black as a moonless night, and speed that most likely makes other dragons look like their standing still. I have even had a chance to see one, and it's close cousin, the Ocean Fury._

_Fire-unknown_

_Shot limit-6_

_Attack-fire blasts_

_Other-I beleive Night Furies have echolocation, like bats, and that's how they navigate through the night, besides, presumably, sharp hearing and eyesight. __I am determined to meet a Night Fury one day_

_Dragon learned from-unknown_

"Whoever wrote this really did their research." commented Stoick. Hiccup merely nodded. They turned the next page and were in for a surprise.

_/page 9_

_Ocean Fury_

_A species I have discovered myself, which appears to be a close cousin of the Night Fury. It looks the same, except for a few characteristics. The ears, wings and tail flaps are bigger than a Night Fury's, and they have webbed toes and retractable teeth. I was lucky enough to study one before they left._

_Fire-plasma blasts_

_Shot limit-unknown_

_Attack-uses teeth, claws, and tail, besides plasma blasts_

_Other-I beleive that they are able to sense emotions and know the personalty of whoever they meet. Uses echolocation._

_Dragon learned from-I named her Starburst, for the unusual golden star on her forehead and the gold that embroiders her wings and tail fins. From what I have seen, others do not appear to have these features._

"Have you ever seen an Ocean Fury?" asked Hiccup.

"No, and I've never heard of one either." answered Stoick.

_/page 10, __E__ntry 2_

_It has been 3 days since I escaped, and no one seems to have noticed yet. For so long I have been plagued by his monstrosity, having to pretend to like and enjoy the murdering, but no more. I wish there was a way to save my fellows, but I didn't have time. _

_I have found a small yet fine boat, and plan to use it to lower suspicion. I am glad that the _time_ has already passed, so I do not need to worry about the full moon. I have also burned all my previous dragon notes, after I compiled it all in this journal._

_Entry 3_

_I have been traveling by boat for one day, and I fear a storm is approaching, and night will soon fall. I have spotted an island in the distance, and hope to get there before nightfall. I wish I knew how to use my abilities in the sky, so I could navigate and find a place to rest. I only hope the island is inhabited, so I may find food and water. The storm approaches._

_/page 11, Entry 4_

_The storm makes it crazy for anyone to survive out here. Thor must be angry, I must have done something wrong. Please forgive me, Thor almighty. My name is Oceana Furiozo. I have studied dragons, and to some extant, trained them. I hope to spread my knowledge, and stop the war between dragons and vikings. Even at the cost of my secret ability. I need to keep my necklaces safe, they're the only thing allowing me to..._

There was nothing else written. That was all it said. Father and son looked at eachother, then reread the last entry silently. It appeared a little smudged, with small droplets of water scattered on it. It was unclear if the writer merely stopped writing, or fell into the sea. Whoever was this Oceana Furiozo?

* * *

**First chapter, done and done. Please review, and when you do, give me some feedback! Your feedback will help to shape this story into it's utter awesomeness. Thanks!**


	2. Ocean Fury: It Shall Begin

**Author's Note**

**I don't own HTTYD, only Oceana Furiozo**

**Hello again, everyone! Hope you like. ;-) Fact-o'-chapter: 'oceano furiozo' means 'ocean fury' in Esperanto.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: **Ocean Fury: It Shall Begin

* * *

Narrator (POV)

While Hiccup went to the Academy to discuss it with the others, Oceana Furiozo was currently running through the woods, dashing left and right in her confusion. Finally she stopped, panting, before looking around this new place. The first noticeable thing about her was her clothing, as it was not what Viking women and girls typically wore, or Vikings in general. She had on a long sleeved dark brown shirt patched with green, dark brown pants done in the same fashion, and sturdy boots.

Her cloak was a dark brown, patched crazily with green, so you couldn't tell what had been the original the fabric. It had a hood, which was currently pushed off of the girls dark brown, shoulder length hair. She had a small, cloth and leather bag, patched as crazily as her cloak. She was noticeably skinny, no real muscles on her that could be easily seen upon first glance of her slightly baggy clothes.

The second noticeable thing, if you were to ask anyone, would be her sea-green eyes. Those eyes seemed to tell a story, but in such a way that you would be given the whole tale in one glimpse, but not really know who or when or why.

She finally decided that fresh water and food should be put before overly curious exploration, and she tapped her necklaces. One was a rose quarts heart, and the other was a circular jade piece with a hole in the middle.

A moment later, Oceana Furiozo was transformed into an Ocean Fury, with a gold star on her forehead and sea-green eyes, eyes that were the same whether she was a human or a dragon; they seem to have a story to tell. The edge of her bat-like wings were embroidered in gold, and it was the same for her tail fins. Her clothes had become a nice leather saddle and her bag was now a saddle bag attached at the back. Her necklaces were stuck in the leather of the saddle near her head, as if they were stamped in.

She took a deep sniff, before turning right and starting forward. Pausing every few minutes to sniff the air, she finally found the Cove. The very Cove where Hiccup had first trained Toothless. She could scent a faint trace of dragon, but it was stale. Deciding that the place was abandoned, she glided down inside. She walked around the edge of the cove, looking and scenting for any nasty surprises. All she found was a narrow pathway out, that she soon concluded only a human could scramble through.

Flapping over to the waterfall, she went to the left of it to a good-sized boulder, and went about making a campsite, digging up the ground by the boulder and arranging smaller rocks around it to make a fire pit. Flapping into the woods, she began one of many trips to gather a good store of firewood. Stacking it all next to the fire pit, she removed her saddlebag and walked over to the pond.

After tasting the water, she dived in and swam around. She could easily see the silvery shapes of fish, darting to and fro. Climbing out on the far end, she give herself a thorough shake and walked back over to her pack. She flicked the necklaces with her long ears and was changed back into a girl. Reaching into her bag, she searched around in it, then froze. She searched around in it again, finally turned the bag upside down and shook all the contents out.

Finally giving in to the inevitable, she placed all the items back inside her pack, then hid it in the wood pile. Tapping her necklaces, she took off into the sky. She circled higher and higher, until the pond in the Cove looked like a puddle, Oceana carefully mapped out the area surrounding her new hiding place.

There was forest on all 4 sides, but on one side it was narrow, leading to a cliff that would leave you falling into the ocean. She liked what she saw, deciding that there was little chance of anyone finding her campsite. She took off, following the coast in hopes of finding the boat that brought her here. And in turn, her journal.

* * *

Narrator (POV)

After Hiccup explained what had been found in the journal, Snotlout decided to go check out that boat again. He mounted up on Hookfang and took off for the beach. Before he landed, however, he thought he saw someone entering the boat. Upon approaching, everything was still. Snotlout went inside the boat, and caught sight of something under the sail.

He began to lift it up, but he was knocked back! It was a black dragon with a golden star on it's head! It reared up on it's hind legs, wings flared out, and roared!

"HOOKFANG!" shouted Snotlout, and the black dragon roared again. Hookfang appeared, driving back the dragon. Snotlout leaped on his back, and then realized something. The black dragon looked like a Night Fury. The dragon leaped into the sky, circling the human and dragon pair. Snotlout urged Hookfang into the sky, giving chase.

The black dragon swerved into the clouds, and it was then Snotlout noticed that the black dragons wings and tail fins were edged in gold. Hookfang followed after swiftly, but upon reaching the far side, the black-and-gold-trimmed dragon was seen diving into the waves. They circled the spot a few times before racing back to the Academy.

"Hiccup! Hiccup! I think I saw it!" shouted Snotlout, jumping off of Hookfang and hurrying over to the others.

"Slow down, Snotlout! What did you see?" asked Hiccup.

"It was a dragon, never seen it before, down by that ship. It had a gold star on it's head." finished Snotlout. Fishlegs eyes widened and he began paging through the journal. He finally found the page he was looking for.

"Can you describe the dragon please, Snotlout?" asked Fishlegs.

"Yeah, it was all black with a gold star on it's head. It's wings were really big, and it dived down into the ocean. It's wings and tail fins were edged with gold." finished Snotlout.

"That sounds like an Ocean Fury." said Hiccup.

"'Ocean Fury'?" asked Ruffnut.

"What's that?" asked Tuffnut.

"It's a dragon that Oceana Furiozo discovered. That's the person who wrote the journal. She claims that it's a close cousin of the Night Fury, and the dragon she studied had a gold star on it's forehead." answered Hiccup.

"Where are you going with this?" asked Astrid.

"With gold markings on the head, wings and tail fins, it sounds like it could be Starburst, the Ocean Fury mentioned in the journal." added Fishlegs.

"This dragon has been around people before, so maybe we can track it down, and train it." answered Hiccup.

"That's what I thought. Let's go!" exclaimed Astrid, mounting up on Stormfly. The others followed suit and took off, leaving the journal behind on a barrel. What they didn't realize, was that Oceana was hidden nearby, and had watched the entire scene. Slipping into the arena, she grabbed her journal and tapped her necklaces.

She listened to her inner voice rant that if she had made sure her journal was in her bag before taking off that stormy night, then maybe she wouldn't be in this mess. Her other inner voice, the nicer one, argued that she had it now, she just needed to keep a low profile, and it would all blow over. She repeated this to herself as she became an Ocean Fury once more.

She held her journal tight in one paw, and began to fly out, but halted when in a Gronckle blocked her path. It was Meatlug, being ridden by Fishlegs. She dodged to the side and raced out. She paused just long enough to push the lever that closed the gate. She watched with some satisfaction as Meatlug halted at the gate, and Fishlegs looked out in shock.

She approached slowly, rising up on her haunches until she's on eye level with Fishlegs. She threw wisdom to the wind, so rather than fly away, she stayed put, wanting to see how he reacted to an Ocean Fury. Fishlegs leaned back a little nervously, and she poked her nose through the bars, whimpering. Fishlegs slowly reached forward until his hand was on her snout.

_'Her pupils are wide, just like Toothless when he's happy.'_ thought Fishlegs. She pulled back her snout and made a purring sound.

"I'm with the Ocean Fury. This is so cool!" exclaimed Fishlegs. Oceana recoiled from him when he said, 'Ocean Fury', her pupils narrowing to slits. '_Another consequence of leaving your journal behind!'_ screamed her mean inner voice. She then did the only thing she'd done before in similar situations. She turned and began to fly off, with Fishlegs yelling after her.

"Wait! Come back! What did I say?" until finally giving up. The others came back soon after. They opened up the gate and let Fishlegs and Meatlug out.

"What happened? You were right behind us." asked Hiccup.

"I realized that I'd left the journal behind, and came back to get it. The Ocean Fury was in here, but she dodged around us before we could do anything. She hit the switch and trapped us in here." Fishlegs paused for breath.

"Wait, so your telling me a dragon was smarter than you?" asked Snotlout.

"Anyway, you were saying Fishlegs?" prompted Hiccup.

"Right, well, she came up to me, standing on her hind legs and pushing her muzzle against the bars. I reached out and placed my hand on her snout. After she pulled back, I exclaimed about being close to the Ocean Fury. She flew off afterwards. And she had the journal!" finished Fishlegs.

"What?! How could the dragon have the journal?" asked Snotlout.

"I don't know! She was holding it in her paw, I couldn't just reach out and grab it!" Fishlegs exclaimed.

"Calm down, Fishlegs. Which way did she go?" asked Astrid. Fishlegs pointed, and the gang took off. Meanwhile, Oceana flew down into the cove. After tucking the journal into her bag, she took off into the sky once more. She felt free, more free than she had felt in the past few months. She had found a way to escape that awful place, but now feared that she may have caused trouble for another tribe.

Then another thought came to her. There had been a boy, no, 2 boys, that had been riding dragons. Her eyes narrowed in thought.

_'Those dragons listened to them. And those boys _rode _them. I thought I was the only one who did that...Wait a minute, _he _told me the Dragon Conqueror was on the island of Berk. So that's whats going on. I think I'll go meet this 'Dragon Conqueror' tomorrow. For now..." _thought Oceana, before diving into the ocean.

* * *

_The next day..._

Bucket and Mulch were out in one of the boats, catching fish. They were making a good catch, when suddenly, the net they were pulling in was pulled under.

"What in in Thor's name..?" muttered Mulch. Suddenly, a wet, scaly head rose up out of the water. It was a...

"Scauldron!" shouted Mulch, grabbing up an oar and and raising it over his head. Bucket quickly followed his example, but both seemed to realize that just two men would not be enough. Suddenly, a second dragon erupted out of the water on the opposite side of the boat. It roared and lunged at the Scauldron forcing it away from the two men.

The Scauldron, being much bigger, was beginning to win, and finally hurled the other one into the mast of the ship. The mast cracked and broke, nearly falling on the 2 men. They could now clearly see the dragon that had come to their aid. It was all black with a gold star on it's forehead and gold lined wings and tail fins. In short, the Ocean Fury they had heard about.

The Ocean Fury rose up from it's position on the deck and growled menacingly. The Scauldron gave a roar and tried to lunge, but was stopped short when it was shot with a plasma blast. It reared back and away, finally sinking into the blue depths after a second shot was fired. Walking to the edge of the ship, the Ocean Fury peered into the salty depths, finally grunting and sinking to it's belly.

Bucket, curious of this new dragon, walked forward and started petting it!

"Bucket! Get away from it, we don't know if it's friendly or not." exclaimed Mulch.

"It is friendly, Mulch. Don't ya' here it purring?" countered Bucket. Mulch realized that the Ocean Fury was indeed purring. Whenever Bucket stopped, she nudged his hand, asking for more, until the viking happily obliged. Eventually, she stretched, yawned, and stood, shaking off Bucket's petting. She then climbed on top of the stump that used to be a mast, and spread open her wings with a flourish.

"Oh, she's going to help us home, Mulch." exclaimed Bucket, and she let out a cry that was somewhere between a growl and a whine. The wind soon caught in her wings, and the boat was moving along at a good clip for Berk once more. There was a bit of commotion when the boat entered the harbor, especially as the chief was coming down quickly.

"Mulch, Bucket, what is going on? Why are you coming in so early?" Stoick asked, quickly noticing the Ocean Fury perched on the mast stump.

"We were attacked by a Scauldron, Stoick. Then this guy-"

"She's a girl, Mulch." interrupted Bucket.

"Then _she _came bursting outa the water, and fought off the Scauldron. The Scauldron broke the mast, and she climbed onto the stump there and used her wings as sails." finished Mulch. Stoick looked over the dragon, and vice-versa. When he tried to coax her down, she backed off warily and dove into the sea.

* * *

**By Thor almighty! This took me forever! You better review this, or I will sic' Toothless on you. Liliana, out!**


	3. Nightmares, Asleep and Waking

**Author's Note**

**I don't own HTTYD, only Oceana Furiozo**

**Back again, peeps! I thought it was time to venture a little bit into what Oceana's thoughts are and all. Be warned, however. This is going to get all emotional and stuff.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: **Nightmares, Asleep and Waking

* * *

Oceana (POV)

It was late evening when I finally reached my campsite. I had barely got any sleep over the past few days, ever since I escaped. I knew that I should really just fly down and start a fire, get warm, and sleep. But the other half of me resisted, screaming at me not to. The reason why I had barely any sleep was because every time I did, I had nightmares.

Nightmares about him catching me again, back to his ruthlessness and pain and loneliness. I was finally free, but even if I was, I was still lonely. Sleep finally took over my thoughts, so I slowly glided into the Cove, walking over and arranging some wood into the fire-pit, then lit it with a small fireblast. I flicked my necklaces with my ears and was my human self again.

I pulled out my bag and reached inside, finally pulling out some dried fish. I chewed on it slowly, savoring the feeling of food in my stomach after ignoring my hunger for like, I dunno, two days, perhaps? Food had not been high on my priority list after I was free. I could fly, swim, play, and not have to be worried about being spotted every minute.

I finally finished the fish and extinguished the fire. I curled up in my cloak, praying to Thor and Odin, that I would not be plagued by a nightmare tonight. I'm not sure when I fell asleep, but I soon found myself flying over the island, climbing higher and higher until the whole island looked like a pebble. I swerved to the left, and spotted another dragon.

It was a Night Fury, and it had a rider on it's back. I pulled in closer, and realized that the rider was the leader of the dragon Academy. He and his dragon noticed me after a minute, and he smiled at me! It was a genuine smile, a thing I hadn't seen for a long time. We flew together for awhile, diving and doing loop-da-loops and just having fun!

Suddenly, one of the Night Furies' tail flaps disappeared, and they began to fall to earth! I flew after them, but no matter how fast I went, they were just a few feet to far. Then, I heard _his_ cruel laughter fill the air, and turned to see Alvin the Treacherous, leader of the Outcasts, and my tormentor. He was huge, so huge that he could have subdued me in one big hand.

Instead, with an evil glint in his eyes, he reached down and plucked the Night Fury and his rider from the air. I flared out my wings, trying desperately to get to them, in a nearly hopeless attempt to save them. Boy and dragon locked eyes with me, before Alvin threw them into cages and hurled them towards Outcast island.

I tried to turn, to dive, to do anything to escape, but he grabbed me up in one massive fist. Holding me close, he began to torture me.

"YOU WILL NEVER BE A VIKING!? YOU ARE JUST A USELESS, SCRAWNY, WORTHLESS WEAKLING!?" he shrieked at me. I bowed my head, ears stuck to my skull, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"ALL YOU DID WAS DELIVER THE DRAGON CONQUEROR RIGHT TO ME!? I'LL BE ABLE TO CAPTURE HIM, TAKE OVER BERK, AND GET YOU BACK, ALL IN ONE BLOW!? BUT YOU'RE LESS THAN WORTHLESS!?" he screamed in my face. I began to sob, and he reached for my wings and twisted them, twisting, twisting, until I heard a loud SNAP! SNAP!

In those 2 sounds, I felt the most unbearable pain in my wings and in my heart. My wings were broken, but so was my heart. I would never fly again. I would always be a prisoner. I never escaped in the first place. All these thoughts swirled through my head, until one thought stuck out from the rest.

_Never go down without a fight..._ I raised myself onto my hind-legs, rising up to my full height. I summoned the biggest plasma blast I could, and shot it in his face. He dropped me with a howl of pain, and I was in free fall, the island getting closer and closer. I could see the Night Fury with his rider, racing towards me, but I knew it was too late.

I stared down at the ground. I was only a thousand feet away. 100. 10. None.

I awoke with a gasp, drenched in a cold sweat. I sat bolt upright and looked all around me, thankful that it was only a dream. I looked up at the sky, and saw the moon right overhead. So I'd gotten to sleep for a few more hours than I had in the past few days. I tried to comfort myself.

"You left, _him_, far behind. You took an Outcast ship and pointed it one way, then dived into the waves and went the opposite direction. You stayed on an uninhabited island for 3 days before finding a nice boat to sail in. You got blown off course and shipwrecked on an island. There is no way _he_ can track that." I whispered. Only Loki, the god of mischief and sneaky exploits, could follow a trail like that.

I finally decided to go take a look around to see if I could find the village. If there are docks, fishing boats, and a Dragon Academy, then there must be a village. I tapped my necklaces and took off into the sky, thankful that my wings weren't broken. I finally located the village. It was pretty big, and I could pick up the scents of many dragon species.

I flew around until I spotted a woven basket. I made sure that there was no one in sight, then swooped down and grabbed it. It was empty, but not for long. Swapping soundlessly from dragon to human and back again, I snuck from house to house, snagging a blanket here, a few fur pelts there, a bowl, a plate, a cup, and a pail.

I finally left, flying back to the Cove before dawn broke. I felt bad for stealing, and prayed for Thor's forgiveness. After gathering everything, including my leather bag, into the basket, I shut it and carried it to a clump of bushes that overhung the Cove. After securing it, I used branches and leaves to hide it's location.

I then flew back over the town, circling it a few times, then flew out to sea. I dipped my snout into it, relishing the familiar salty taste. I climbed high into the sky and gliding into clouds. Only then did I realize that a storm was brewing. I could taste the rain and feel the electricity in the air. I had been foolish to head out to sea at night without checking.

Suddenly, lightning seared the air next to me, followed by the deafening roar of thunder. This was much more frightening than when I first landed on the beach that night. I pulled my wings to my body and dived towards the water, drawing them out at the last second. My belly brushed the waves, and I flew for the island as fast as I could.

But then, disaster struck. The storm struck it's full fury on me. Lightning seared the sky above. The wind whipped the waves into a frenzy, thunder roared and echoed across the water, and I was trapped, having to dodge waves and avoid lightning, the thunder echoing and reechoing in my ears. This continued for felt like an eternity.

Finally, I could see the beach, and was so close to land, when a monster of a wave rose up, and up, and up, until it towered above me. It hit me before I knew what happened. I tumbled head-over-tail through the water. The waves spat me out on the sand, and I dragged myself up away from the crazy water. I flicked my necklaces with my ears, so I was human once more. Soon, everything went black.

* * *

**me: Yikes. It's so short, yet I went so overboard. BUT I DON'T CARE! MU-HA-HA-HA-HA! Ahem.**

**Nokto: You sound crazy right now.**

**me: So? What's your point?**

**Nokto: Really? at this rate, no one will be reading this.**

**me: Just you wait, Toothless.**

**Nokto: WHY DID YOU CALL ME THAT?! DO YOU WANT ME TO CALL YOU BY YOUR NAME, OCEANA FURIOZO?!**

**me: Oh, great, now they know. Please review! And if you don't, I'll hunt you down, disguise you as Oceana, or me, in other words, and let Nokto get you.**

**Nokto:**** I promise to do my best to get her to make the chapters longer. **

**Nokto and me: Until then!**


	4. Dragonese

**Author's Note**

**I don't own HTTYD, only Oceana Furiozo**

**Okay, since I really beat her up in the last chapter, I decided to try and make up for it in this one.**

* * *

dragon speech - _"hello"_, but sounds like moans/growls/roars etc. to humans who can't understand/speak it.

* * *

**Chapter 4:** Dragonese

* * *

I awoke to voices, and listened carefully. I couldn't make out the words, but I'd never heard these voices before, either. Hang on a sec, it wasn't in Outcastese! I slowly opened my eyes, looking around. I was in a room, on a bed, with blanket on me. So the escape wasn't a dream. Almost everything was made of wood instead rock and metal, that was the first clue.

I appeared to be in a loft, with stairs to my right that would, presumably, lead to the downstairs part, and there was a desk to the left, and directly in front of me, was a big slab of rock. I could only begin to imagine what it was for.

I looked up when someone came up the stairs. He was as huge as Alvin, if not bigger, with a huge orange beard. Stoick the Vast. I really _was_ on Berk.

"Hello, miss. Do you remember what happened?" he asked kindly. I blinked. From what Alvin had always said when he ranted, Stoick was horrible and bloodthirsty. Or was he going on about dragons that time?

"Not really. I was out on the sea, when the storm broke. I was aiming for an island I'd seen earlier. I was close, when the monster of all waves rose above me. It smashed the boat to pieces. I'm lucky that I was able to get to shore." I answered. That was close to the truth.

"I see. My son and his friends found you out on the beach. Once you are well, we'll take you back home." Stoick replied. I flinched and stared down at the blanket. I could never go back, to the pain, the loneliness, being a prisoner. Stoick noticed, and his voice was gentle when he next spoke.

"What's the matter?" he asked. I thought over this carefully, before answering.

"I don't really have a home to go to." I answered, my voice cracking on _home_. He leaned back, clearly thinking. He went down the stairs, and I could hear muffled talking. I could hear Stoick's voice, but also another. I couldn't make out the words, but soon enough, a teenage boy came up the stairs. I was sitting up by this time, so he walked around to the desk and sat there.

He was skinny, not really a viking-like build. He had brown hair and green eyes.

"Hello, my name is Hiccup, uh, what is, your name?" he asked. After hearing his voice, I was able to place him as the leader of the Academy.

"My name is..." I trailed off. My old name brought up horrid memories, my name form my other form wouldn't make sense, so I went with my new one.

"...Oceana Furiozo." I finished quickly. He seemed ataken back, like I had just answered a riddle that he'd been working on for a year.

"Nice to meet you, Oceana. Um, I heard you and dad talking, and uh-" he started, before I cut him off.

"'Dad'?" I asked in surprise.

"Yeah, Stoick is my dad. Most everyone is surprised by that." he answered. I wasn't surprised to hear a hint of a bitter tone in his voice. Alvin had beaten me when I failed to be at least somewhat viking-like.

"Well, you said you don't have a place to go, and..." he paused, and we fell into an awkward silence.

"Where are you going with this?" I asked, letting suspicion creep into my voice. He sent me a look that seemed to be half thoughtfulness, half amusement.

"Dad's alright with you staying here on Berk with us." Hiccup said quickly, glancing towards the stairs a bit.

"This is Berk? Isn't this where the Dragon Conqueror lives?" I asked curiously. Hiccup glanced at me sharply. I just shrugged.

"Where I lived before wasn't isolated. Trader Johann told us what he heard. Though, the last time I heard from him, he had been to Outcast island..." I trailed, getting lost in thought for a moment. Hiccup gave a bit of a half-grin.

"What have you heard of the 'Dragon Conqueror'? he asked. He said it like the Dragon Conqueror didn't exist.

"He can 'control' dragons, ride them, and teaches others how to do so. Why? Are you going to introduce me to him?" I replied. Hiccups' grin became a little wider.

"You already met him" he answered. I was not in the mood for riddles. Stoick didn't seem like the kinda person who would understand dragons. Hiccup might. He was on the skinny side, and didn't seem to be the athletic type. I could see him finding a dragon and befriending it.

"You're the 'Dragon Conqueror'? Makes sense." I replied. Hiccup seemed ataken back by my comment. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"How so?" he asked. I just shrugged.

"Don't take it the wrong way, but you don't seem to be the 'Viking' type. Not very athletic, not really able to wield a weapon, more of a thinker. I can see you walking around the woods, finding an injured dragon and...and seeing the truth." I responded. He looked at me, thinking over what I had said, no doubt, as if weighing the options.

"How do you know?" he asked. That caught me off guard. So I told the truth. The whole truth. Except for the whole, 'Outcast island' part.

"I found an injured Deadly Nadder. She was trapped, and scared. I knew exactly how she felt. I brought her to a safe place, healed her up, and fed her. Cloudwing was the first dragon I learned from. She taught me how to hunt better, how to fly better, how to more easily speak dragon-" I was telling the exact truth before Hiccup cut me off.

"'Speak dragon'? Is that possible?" he asked, his expression showing amazement and disbelief. I nodded my head.

"It is. I'm guessing, since your a dragon rider, you keep your dragon close. Do you think you could call him up?" I asked. Although obviously surprised by my request, he turned to the stairs.

"Toothless!" he called, and seconds later, a black head poked itself above the steps. The Night Fury, Toothless, came up, walked around the bed stood next to Hiccup.

"Hello, Nokto." I said, recognizing the dragon in question. He turned to me, and I could see the recognition in his eyes.

_"Starburst? Is it really you?" _he asked in surprise, coming up to sniff me.

_"Yeah, it's me. Been awhile, but I finally made it. Please don't tell anyone where I was."_ I begged. He just gave me his 'I'm not amused' look.

_"Only if you promise to tell them eventually."_ he asked. I nodded, relieved.

"Okay, what is happening?" asked Hiccup. I glanced at him.

_"What do you mean?"_ I asked. Hiccup shook his head.

"Well, you keep...talking like a dragon, I guess. I can't understand you." he answered. Nokto nudged me.

_"You keep swapping between Dragonese and Humanese, Starburst. You and I can understand both, but Hiccup cannot."_ explained Nokto.

"Sorry Hiccup. My bad. Dragons talk in Dragonese, which is the language all dragons generally speak. They call our speech Humanese. My bad for swapping between them." I replied. Hiccup nodded thoughtfully, and Nokto shook his head.

_"He's gonna ask now."_ he muttered giving me a look. I just shrugged. Ever since I'd woken up here, I'd felt trapped and threatened. Ever since Nokto came up, I'd felt myself relax. It was a force of habit, but a good one. The dragons had protected me, and I would protect them.

"How did you learn Dragonese?" asked Hiccup, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"I dunno. I just kinda, knew it. I've always been able to talk to them. At least, I've always understood it. Then one day, it just kinda, came to me." I answered, sharing a look with Toothless.

_"Your telling me. I tackle you, and suddenly, your yelling in Dragonese! Then, you turn into a dragon, and I'm nearly scared out of scales."_ exclaimed Nokto.

_"Nokto, quit it. I don't want Hiccup knowing. You know he's bound to ask what in the world we're talking about."_ I growled at him.

_"Only if you start calling me Toothless. It's my name, after all."_ answered Nokto, or Toothless. I nodded.

"What were you saying?" Hiccup asked. I shrugged.

"He was just bringing up when we first met. Then he asked me to stop calling him Nokto." I answered.

"What's 'Nokto'?" asked Hiccup.

"It means 'night' in my language." I answered. Toothless laid back his ears some.

_"Now you've done it."_ Toothless muttered under his breath.

"What language is that?" he asked. I froze, realizing my mistake.

"I made it up." I answered, a little too quickly. Hiccup seemed to pick up on my uneasiness, but luckily, my stomach intervened. It grumbled real loud, and I grinned sheepishly.

"You must pretty hungry. You were asleep for like, all day and night. Come on, we have some stuff downstairs." Hiccup responded, standing up and heading towards the stairs. That's when I realized that he had a peg-leg instead of a left boot. Toothless just shrugged when I gestured to it, then waved his tail in my face, and I gasped. His left tail fin was gone. He couldn't fly.

I followed quickly after Hiccup and Toothless, even leaped onto Toothless back, and he only growled playfully. When Hiccup turned, he just stood open-mouthed at me for a few seconds before pulling himself together. He set a plate of food on the table and I took a seat, and began to eat hungrily, pausing for a moment to give a quick thank you.

I felt eyes on me, and turned quickly to see Stoick bringing a hand toward me, and I flinched before I could stop myself. Stoick paused before bringing the hand to his side.

"You must be hungry. Where are you from, anyway?" he asked. I took another bite of my food and chewed slowly, opting for time. Toothless just gave me a 'you're on your own' look.

"Around. We mostly traveled, trading things and whatnot. We knew people, but I hadn't been to Berk before." I answered. Stoick nodded, Hiccup looked thoughtful, and Toothless, well, Toothless just gave the look. The, 'tell at least part of the truth' look.

_"You need to tell them, otherwise, everything will go crazy and spin out of control."_ Toothless rumbled at me.

_"I know, I will. I'll do it right now, I guess."_ I replied, catching the look Stoick gave me.

"I can understand dragons. I know, it's weird." I said shortly, hoping that he would understand. Stoick just stared at me for a second, then blinked and recollected himself.

"You can understand dragons. Not to far-fetched from defeating the Red Death, heh, Hiccup?" asked Stoick, giving Hiccup a nudge. I glanced to Toothless, not sure if I should be hoping for what I heard to be true or not.

_"'The Red Death'? Is that what I think it is?"_ I asked Toothless. He just looked at me seriously.

_"It is. But don't worry, Hiccup and I took care of it."_ he answered. I wasn't sure what he meant, but then caught Stoick staring at me.

"As I said, I can understand and speak dragon. What's the Red Death?" I ask. Hiccup began the tale, starting from the beginning, when he first befriended Toothless, to the aftermath of it all, when he discovered his peg-leg. It also explained how Toothless lost his tail.

"So that's what happened. I felt her call, and then it stopped. That's why." I muttered, deep in thought.

"What do you mean, 'felt her call'?" asked Hiccup.

"Because of my magic, it's like I'm half dragon, no, I _am _half dragon, so I felt the call she sent out to the dragons. Toothless eventually became immune to the call after he was trapped in the Cove. I felt the call as well, but by being half human, I was able to resist it more easily." I replied.

"What do you mean, your 'half dragon'?" asked Stoick.

"It's, hard to explain. My magic allows me to become a dragon, a type I named an Ocean Fury. I can become one." I answered.

"'Ocean Fury'?" repeated Hiccup, and he shared a glance with Stoick.

"It's about the journal, isn't it?" I asked quietly. They glanced up at me, then nodded.

"Please let me explain. I was on a boat when a storm struck it's fury on me. I was trying to get to the only island I'd seen. I shipwrecked on the beach, and took off into the sky. I eventually landed in the forest, and after awhile, I realized that I didn't have my journal. I went back to the boat, but couldn't find it. A Viking boy appeared, though, but I didn't see any weapons on him. I thought I could scare him off and leave, bu he shouted out for someone." I paused for breath, then continued.

"A Monstrous Nightmare soon appeared, so I fled into the sky. Then, I saw the Viking boy riding it! I dived down into the water, and followed after him when he flew off. I eventually made a move to get my journal back, still pretty shocked that vikings were riding dragons. I trapped the boy with the Gronckle inside, then curiosity got the better of me. I let him pet me, then ran when he said 'Ocean Fury'." I paused and calmed myself. Now was not the time to get mad.

"I went back to my campsite, and that night, I flew out to sea, hoping to catch a fish and get my bearings. I didn't scent the air beforehand, and got caught in the storm. With lightning flashing above, and the waves high and wild below, it was hard to fly straight. And with the thunder, it was unbearable. I was nearly to the beach, when the monster of all waves appeared, and knocked me head-over-tail in the water. I climbed up on the shore, and...that's it." I finished.

Stoick seemed thoughtful, and Hiccup seemed a little confused. Toothless was sympathetic, and nudged my hand.

"Why did you run away?" Stoick finally asked.

"I didn't know that this place was inhabited. My plan was to keep flying until I found a place to settle down." I answered.

"And when you discovered that this place was inhabited?" questioned Hiccup.

"There were vikings, riding dragons! I knew that the 'Dragon Conqueror' was behind it. There wasn't a whole lot of other choices apparent at the time. But if I knew what he was really like," I began, winking, "I would have taken you down."

_"You would have to get through me first."_ growled Toothless playfully, bumping me, just hard enough that I fell of the chair. I sprang to my feet, ready to tackle the dragon.

"Toothless, down boy." ordered Hiccup. Toothless and I rolled our eyes, but sat back down.

"I can easily guess that you want to see my dragon form, but I would preferably do that in front of the whole Academy." I tossed that out quickly, not sure of the answer.

* * *

**Me: That's a wrap.**

**Toothless: I already know what's gonna happen, but you still didn't tell them.**

**Me: I will. Quit worrying, you overgrown lizard.**

**Toothless: *rolls eyes* I am not a lizard. *Glares***

**Me: No, but your a winged reptile that breaths fire and can fly through the night like a living shadow. Know anything else like that?**

**Toothless: No, but you don't have to be like that. I taught you how to-*interrupted***

**Me: I'll tell them that. Don't want them knowing yet, ok-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!**

**Toothless: She'll be back, she's just going for a swim. Please review, and tell us what you think. Oh, and leave a suggestion for the plotline. Her ideas are a little to crazy. Don't forget, I gotta jet. *flies off***


	5. Songs and Storms

**Author's Note**

**I don't own HTTYD, only Oceana Furiozo**

**I am back. Not sure why I named the chapter that, because it's only half of it. *shrugs* Oh well. Enjoy!**

* * *

dragon speech - _"hello"_, but sounds like moans/growls/roars etc. to humans who can't understand/speak it.

* * *

**Chapter 5: **Songs and Storms

* * *

_Oceana's (POV)_

Here we are, on the bridge that leads to the Dragon Academy. The other riders were quickly making themselves known. Astrid, and her Deadly Nadder, Stormfly. Fishlegs, and his Gronckle, Meatlug. Snotlout, and his Monstrous Nightmare, Hookfang. The twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and their Hideous Zippleback, Barf and Belch.

Gobber was also here. He was the village blacksmith, and Stoick's right hand man. His left hand was gone, replaced with an interchangeable one, and his right leg was a wooden peg-leg. He trained Hiccup for years, and that's where the one-legged Night Fury rider got the skills to make Toothless's tail fin.

Stoick was here, too, and surprisingly, he has his own dragon. Thornado, a Thunderdrum, who I recognized as Sea-sky, the Thunderdrum I first studied. He taught me how to properly swim the seas and brave the currents. He taught me how to be brave and use my echolocation in the deepest depths were you could see nothing.

I made it evident that we'd known eachother, and Stoick just took this new information with a smile. After retelling the story of how I got here and what had happened between the Ocean Fury they saw, and the fact that I could speak Dragonese, it was time to change to that form.

"So, where's Starburst?" asked Ruffnut.

_"Are they really that stupid?"_ I whispered to Toothless. It would do no good to anger the twins Zippleback.

_"You have no idea how crazy they can get."_ he huffed back.

"I am Starburst." I answered, stepping up to the edge of the bridge. Toothless knew what I was doing, but the others didn't. I was gonna jump, and change in the air. Then they would see. Currently, Snotlout and the twins were looking pretty confused, Astrid seemed intrigued, Fishlegs was excited, Stoick, Hiccup, and Gobber were being patient, and the other dragons were scenting the air curiously.

I walked to the edge and turned around.

"Watch closely." I said aloud, giving a quick wink before leaping off. I could hear them all shouting, and upon looking up, I could see Snotlout mounted up Hookfang, but Astrid and Stormfly were faster. They were hurtling towards me, but I just waved. I tapped my necklaces, and was a dragon once more. I heard shouts of surprise and triumph. I could hear the other dragons roaring, in surprise and triumph as well.

It's one thing to scent an Ocean Fury smelling human, and to actually see a human become one. I flared out my wings and rose high into the air. I flew past the bridge and into the sky, swooping and doing loop-the-loops. Finally, I glided down and landed on the bridge. I was immediately swarmed by the twins and Snotlout, firing questions that I couldn't begin to figure out.

I felt panicky. I'm not a people person. Or a dragon person. I reared onto my hind legs, roaring. they finally backed off, so I brushed my necklaces and became a girl again. I stuck close to Toothless, as he could help get the message across.

"One at a time! I can't tell what your saying!" I nearly shouted at them, as they had started it up again.

"Can I ride you?" asked Tuffnut. I glanced at Astrid, and she answered my unspoken question.

"Feel free to punch any of those thick-headed boys at any time." she clipped out matter-of-factly. I felt like doing just that.

"I don't think so. I don't really want anybody riding me. I'll let you know if I change my mind." _'Which will be never.'_ I added silently.

"That was pretty amazin' there, lass." exclaimed Gobber, lumbering up. It was hard not to flinch. I nodded, happy to know that they accepted me. I turned when I was nudged, to see Stormfly giving me a good sniff.

_"I know that I smell like a salty Night Fury. I'm both an Ocean Fury and a human."_ I said to the surprised Nadder. She started, then looked at me closely.

_"Would you like to have a race?"_ she asked, and I nodded.

_"Better okay it with Astrid. Be prepared to lose._ Hey, Astrid! Stormfly wants to have a race. You up for it?" I called. She walked over.

"Stormfly wants to have a race? Okay then, let's do it!" she exclaimed, and mounted up on Stormfly. We stood on the bridge, but I paused.

"Where are we racing to?" I ask. Astrid paused as well, but Stormfly had an answer.

_"What if we flew over to the sea stacks, then raced for the bridge? Meatlug and Fishlegs could play referee, and the others could tell him when we're coming. I suggest Thornado and Stoick to come with to start off the race."_ she clipped out, giving me a nudge. I nodded and gathered the others together and told them the idea, giving Stormfly full credit.

We quickly assembled, Toothless, Hiccup, Stormfly, Astrid, Hookfang, Snotlout, Barf and Belch, the twins, and I perched on a sea stack, Gobber, Fishlegs and Meatlug back at the bridge, and Stoick and Thornado ready to start the race. I had flown over myself, and stood with the others, raring and ready to go. Stoick gave the signal, and we were racing through the air!

I flew up at an angle, going as high as I could while noting the positions of the others. Toothless and Stormfly were fighting for the lead, Hookfang was acting all crazy, going anywhere but where his rider wanted, and the twins were a small ways behind him. I shot up in the air, higher and higher, until I could barely see them, then began my dive.

I flew through the air like an arrow, my wings spread out just enough to keep me from plummeting straight down. I shot past Astrid and Stormfly, who had fallen behind, then I shot past Toothless and Hiccup. I raced for the bridge, flaring out my wings to slow myself before landing on the. I panted a bit and stretched my wings before folding them to my sides.

I turned to see the others closing in. Soon, Toothless, Stormfly, The twins, and Hookfang landed on the bridge, in that order. Stoick and Thornado came soon after. Gobber, Fishlegs, and Meatlug were all excited. With me announced as the winner, the others were soon demanding how I'd done. I began to explain, when Toothless nudged me. Flicking my necklaces with my ears, I became a person again.

"I flew up high into the sky, going at an angle. When you guys were specks in the distance, I dived, letting gravity do the work." I explained. Hiccup, Stoick, and Astrid nodded, thinking, while the twins started bugging me to show off my fire. I didn't really want to put up with it, so after a quick shout of farewell, I jumped off the bridge.

Smirking up at them as they all ran to the railing, I waved before flipping over and tapping my necklaces. I spread my wings and swooped around, heading towards the village. I dived in and out of clouds, loving the feel of the wind in my face. Once over the village, I landed down outside of the forest, and after a quick glance around, I began walking.

As soon as I reached the Cove, I got my bag from my basket and walked back into the woods. I had to wear it around my neck, but I didn't care at the moment. I paused when I heard someone. I looked around to see a boy with black hair, and wearing a small viking helmet. He was about 10 I'd say, wandering around.

Making a noise, he turned towards me. He didn't seem afraid, especially after he walked right up to me. He gently patted my snout.

"Hello, Toothless. Where's Hiccup?" he asked. So that's what he was thinking. I lowered my head until he saw the star. I could feel him rubbing it some, to see if it was paint I guess. I flicked my tail flaps into view, letting him see. He seemed nervous, but I just moaned softly, like Toothless does, and he seemed to relax.

_"Hello there, little one. Are you lost?"_ I asked softly. He petted my nose and looked around him.

"I forgot to leave trail markers. Could you help me back to the village?" asked the boy. I nodded my head, exaggerating it to make sure he got it. His eyes widened and he grinned.

"You can understand me?" he asked, and I nodded my head in a more regular way. I motioned towards the saddle, and after some hesitation he clambered up. I scented the air and started off. I paused awhile later, scenting the air again. It was heavy with rain, and a small trace of electricity. A thunderstorm was coming, and if it weren't for the boy on my back, I would have flown out.

Instead, I went to a nearby clump of bushes, and after tearing some branches off and propping them up, I laid on the ground. The boy seemed to get it, for he climbed off and looked around. I nudged him into the small shelter and gestured with my paw towards the sky. He didn't seem to get it, though. Soon, however, the rain came down, first in little sprinkles, then it poured.

I had already crawled into the shelter and spread my wing over him. We, or at least, the boy and my head, remained relatively dry during it. Soon though, lightning streaked across the sky, illuminating everything before thunder rattled the trees and earth. I huddled under my wings with the boy, curling my tail around him protectively.

He picked up on my fear, and tried petting me, but I shrugged him off, looking fearfully out into the storm. I began to quietly and softly sing a song, a song that I remembered from long ago.

_"It looks bad now, but never fear,_

_Hold on to your hope,_

_The danger may be near,_

_But I am here,_

_ to protect you,_

_The storm will pass to reveal the sky blue._

_/_

_It will all be okay,_

_as long as you stay,_

_close to the shelter of my wings,_

_I'll wrap you in my embrace,_

_and we'll let the storm race,_

_while your warm with your playthings._

_/_

_I will forever stand tall,_

_I'll protect you with all,_

_I have within me,_

_For little one, you are my baby._

_/_

_Watch, little one,_

_as the storm passes on,_

_Now we can have fun,_

_As the danger is gone._

_/_

_I will never truly leave, _

_I'll remain in your heart,_

_You don't have to grieve,_

_You had my love from the start."_

I finished the song, my voice trailing off on the last note, closing my eyes and snuggling close to the little Viking boy. My mother had sung it to me for as long as I could remember. It had always comforted me at best, but at other times, it saddened me. My mother had left long ago, I could barely remember her. Whenever I sing the song now, I have a sense of safety, of wings wrapping around me.

I gave my head a quick shake and looked out again. The lightning was close, too close. I wasn't sure what to do. I don't care if I'm risking my own pelt, but I wasn't sure what to do with another person in my protection. Another crack of lightning split the air, mere yards from us. I squealed and pulled the boy to my chest, wrapping my legs and wings around him.

I began to sing my song, yelling it out as the storm went mad around us.

_"It looks bad now, but never fear,_

_Hold on to your hope,_

_The danger may be near._

_But I am here,_

_to protect you,_

_The storm will pass to reveal the sky blue._

The lightning struck a tree nearby, and it crashed near us. I tightened my grip and kept singing.

_/_

_"And it will all be okay,_

_as long as you stay,_

_close to the shelter of my wings._

_I'll wrap you in my embrace,_

_and we'll let the storm race,_

_while your warm with your playthings." _Lightning set fire to a bush a foot away, and if not for the rain, we would have soon been roasted.

_/_

_"I will forever stand tall,_

_I'll protect you with all,_

_I have within me,_

_For little one, you are my baby." _The lightning struck again, hitting another tree, sending it crashing towards us. I lurched away and my back took a glancing blow.

_/_

_"Watch, little one,_

_as the storm passes on,_

_Now we can have fun,_

_As the danger is gone." _The storm was beginning to leave, but decided to make one final blow. It struck with it's lightning, even as I finished the song.

_/_

_"I will never truly leave,_

_I'll remain in your heart,_" It struck one last tree, and there wasn't time to dodge. Thunder roared in my ears, and I heard the boy cry out when my body was forcefully shoved to the ground. I somehow pushed it off of my body, and it landed on a hind foot.

_"You'll never have to grieve,_

_You had my love from the start." _The last few notes were little more than whispered, and I felt my limbs and wings loosen around the boy, who was crying into my chest, heart thumping fast. I caught a glimpse of the dark blue sky, filled with stars, as the last of the clouds disappeared. I smiled faintly, remembering the song, before I closed my eyes.

* * *

**Toothless: Sooo, you just killed yourself.**

**Me: No, I protected a little boy in need.**

**Toothless: Right...then you killed yourself.**

**Me: Did you not hear the song? Jeez.**

**Toothless: I'll lay off, okay? Just keep writing.**

**Me: *Huffs*Whatever. Crazy reptile.**

**Toothless: Idiot human.**

**Both: ...*glares at eachother*...**

**Me: Anyway, please review, and tell me what you think.**

**Toothless: Yeah, until next time!**

**Both: Later!**


	6. Help, Care, and Secrets

**Author's Note**

**I don't own HTTYD, only Oceana Furiozo**

**Back again! Hope you enjoyed the this one and the last one. And for those who reviewed, Gustoff isn't a random boy. He's the boy from the tv series, and I wasn't sure how to spell his name.**

* * *

dragon speech - _"hello"_, but sounds like moans/growls/roars etc. to humans who can't understand/speak it.

* * *

**Chapter 6: **Help, Care, and Secrets

* * *

Gustoff (POV)

I sobbed into the dragon's chest, frightened. Lightning had been striking trees, thunder crashing and roaring, and now the dragon lay still, as if dead.

"She isn't dead," I sobbed, still held and protected by her legs and wings. "she must be alive. I can feel her heart beating." I cried some more, before drying my eyes. I had to find a way out. If I got to the village, I could get help. I tried to wiggle my way out, but her grip was firm. I finally gave up and settled myself.

I tried to recall what she had been singing during the storm. I could tell it was some sort of song, but even before the Thor became angry, I could tell that she had been singing. Whether it had been for me or her, I couldn't tell. Only that it got louder as the storm got crazier. I finally stopped puzzling over it and fell asleep.

* * *

Narrator (POV)

Thor had watched and seen what had happened, and had thrown those bolts of lightning well. It was all to test the young dragon girls' loyalty. Since she had been around Outcasts for a long time, she carried many habits, some good, some bad.

She had lied her way around many punishments, and never helped an Outcast unless another was around to see her. It had to be done, because if she betrayed the Outcasts, who's to say she wouldn't betray the people of Berk?

But Thor had seen enough. She could have taken off into the skies at the first whiff of lightning, abandoning or bringing the child with her, but she stayed. Even when the storm had grown mad, she had used her body to protect him, even when the trees fell. He was now sure that this girl could be trusted, and could only see if the others accepted her if they learned the truth.

* * *

Gustoff (POV)

I awoke to darkness,and tried to roll over, but couldn't. I wriggled around until I could faintly make out black legs, and a trace of gold. I moved a little more, and whatever I was on shifted, and a wing lifted to reveal the dragon. Her gold star shone wetly, as did the whole forest. I was dry, at least. She let me out of her protective hold and I stumbled into the light.

I blinked a few times before gazing around. I wasn't completely sure where I was, but these woods did look familiar. I turned to the dragon and saw the fallen trees that were spread around, including the one on her hind-leg. I was appalled, but sat down with her and tried to offer comfort. She began to moan softly, slowly repeating what she had done last night.

It was as if her moans were echoed back as words by the wind. What I was able to catch was hopeful, if a little sad. I walked back over and hugged her around the neck, and she wrapped her wings around me. She finally unwrapped her wings. Nudging me back, she slowly began digging at the ground around her trapped leg. I joined in, carefully scraping away the mud.

Soon, she was able to twist her leg free, but hissed when it touched the ground. I tried to comfort her, but I didn't know how. Finally, she nudged me back and began limping forward, glancing back to make sure I was following. After a few minutes, they made it to the edge of the village. Several yards away was the chiefs house,

Walking towards it, the dragon laid down to the right of the door. I could easily see how much it resembled a Night Fury. The shape was correct, and aside from the gold lining the wings and the gold star, she looked just like one. I hurried over beside her and she tossed her head toward the door. Nodding, I knocked. There was no immediate reply, so I knocked again, harder.

I then realized just how early it was. The sun was up, but the Vikings and dragons weren't. Soon, however, Stoick opened the door, looking ruffled. Upon seeing me, he suddenly seemed more chief-like.

"Gustoff? Where have ye been? You've been gone since yesterday." he said it in surprise.

"I was walking in the woods, but I got lost. I met a Night Fury with a gold star and she started carrying me towards the village. She stopped after awhile and sheltered me from the rain. But then Thor got angry. She wrapped her wings around me, and seemed to be singing. Trees were struck by lightning all around us, and her leg got trapped under one." I finished, gesturing to her.

Stoick looked relieved and worried when he saw her. Turning to the door, he shouted,

"HICCUP! Get down here." it made me jump, and she nudged me with her nose.

"It's okay, Star." I murmured to her, rubbing my hand over the star on her head. Hiccup and Toothless soon came out, hurrying over to Star. I soon learned that she was magic, and could become a person. I felt a little queer at that, but quickly told them what happened in the forest. After some encouragement, Star changed back into a human. Her human name was Oceana.

She had dark brown shoulder length hair, green and brown long sleeved shirt, pants, and cloak. The only normal things were her boots. Even her bag was was green and brown. Her sea-green eyes looked into mine, and I could see that she was grateful, but in pain.

Her left leg was twisted and broken below the knee, and she couldn't walk on it. They hurried her away to the village healer, Gothi. I hoped that Gothi would be able to heal her leg. Oceana deserved that. She had protected me in the storm. She deserved to walk and run and jump. I prayed to Thor to help fix her leg. I was able to see her later on.

She was staying at Stoic's house. I went up and saw her sitting up in Hiccups bed. She seemed well enough, and the good news was that her leg would be better in a few weeks. She looked up as I walked in, and I noticed the book in her hand.

"Hello." she called out, refocusing her attention to the book. She was writing something in it, and I walked over, curious. She looked up again, tilting her head to the side.

"What are you writing?" I asked her.

"The song I sang to you last night. I doubt that you understood the words, though." she answered. She wrote a little more, then shut the book.

"What type of dragon were you?" I ask.

"An Ocean Fury."

Could you please sing the song again?" I ask cautiously. She nodded, then began.

_"It looks bad now, but never fear,_

_Hold on to your hope,_

_The danger may be near,_

_But I am here,_

_to protect you,_

_The storm will pass to reveal the sky blue._

_/_

_It will all be okay,_

_as long as you stay,_

_close to the shelter of my wings,_

_I'll wrap you in my embrace,_

_and we'll let the storm race,_

_while your warm with your playthings._

_/_

_I will forever stand tall,_

_I'll protect you with all,_

_I have within me,_

_For little one, you are my baby._

_/_

_Watch, little one,_

_as the storm passes on,_

_Now we can have fun,_

_As the danger is gone._

_/_

_I will never truly leave,_

_I'll remain in your heart,_

_You don't have to grieve,_

_You had my love from the start." _she finished and looked out the window towards the sky. It was a hopeful song, made me feel safe, yet it filled me with some sadness as well.

"That song is lovely." I tried to express how it made me feel, but kinda failed.

"My mother made it up. She sang it to me every night, and whenever I was scared. I haven't heard her do it since I was 4." Oceana seemed sad, but I was confused. Why had her mother stopped?

"Why did your mother stop?" I ask. Her gaze met mine, and I realize that I went to far.

"I understand why you ask. She disappeared after that. No one has a clue where. That song is the only thing left of her that I have." Oceana looked down at her journal, then looked up quickly. Stuffing the journal in her bag, she slung it over her shoulder and lurched to her feet.

"Stop! You'll injure yourself more!" I shouted, trying to help her back into bed. She shrugged me off.

"Gustoff, I have to go. I need to see what's happening." with those final words, she changed into a dragon and took off into the sky.

* * *

Oceana (POV)

I felt it. I could feel in my bones that he was approaching. That's why I took off into the sky, despite my injured leg. I flew high above Berk, looking out at the sea. I finally spotted it, Outcast fleet, closing in fast. I spiraled down to the Academy, landing outside and roaring. The others, startled, rushed out, and I changed to my human form, leaning against a barrel.

"Outcast ships, closing in fast." I panted out. Hiccup pulled out his spyglass and searched in the indicated direction. He hurried to Toothless afterwards and before they took off, Toothless spoke to me.

_"You need to tell them soon, before Alvin does it for you. And I won't be able to help."_ he exclaimed, before taking off into the sky. I knew he was right, that if I didn't tell someone, or show them my burn mark and explain, I would become an outcast of Berk, exiled and forgotten. I had found friends, a home, I was cared for.

I was loved.

And Alvin was going to rob me of that. He took everything from me. Not this time. I'm going offense, and I'm gonna Take. Him. Down. Astrid must have seen the look on my face, for she stepped up to me.

"I know you want to fight, but you can't while your leg is broken. Head back to Hiccups place and rest up." she said, before mounting up on Stormfly and taking off. I could stop them. I have a big shot limit of around 15. I could stop them. Bust up their sails. I tapped my necklaces and raced into the air, remaining hidden in the clouds.

I began streaking through the air, and began to hammer the ships. Hitting the sail here, a catapult there, the mast here, and so on. I dived and darted, so no matter what, they wouldn't be able to see or hit me. I kept at it, until all they had were broken masts, ashes for sails, and heaps of firewood and metal for catapults.

Even as they began to retreat, I fired some shots at the tail end of it, missing by the tiniest amount, until they were well away on the horizon, before I flew back to Berk. As soon as I landed outside the Academy, Hiccup was there yelling at me! So much for gratitude. I swapped back to human and let him look me in the face.

"What's the point of yelling, at this point in time? They're gone, driven off. We don't have a problem anymore." I interrupted him. He just kinda stared at me for a moment, then Astrid came over.

"Hiccup, she may have disobeyed orders, but she did it to help. She's not the only one who's done that before." Astrid exclaimed. Hiccup just sent her a glare.

"So, why did you do it?" asks Hiccup. I wasn't sure how to answer to that. I sighed.

"You see, I was a prisoner on Outcast island for years. I finally escaped, but I couldn't stand the thought of them invading. They...branded me." I finally said. They stared at me, a bit stunned. I hung my head, afraid that they would see it for what it really was. Instead, Astrid swept me into a little hug. She stepped back, coughed into her hand, then asked, the question.

"Do you think we could see it?" I gulped and nodded. I slowly pulled my left sleeve up, until you could see the word _'Outcast' _branded on the outside of my arm. There were other scars visible, but only small scars, from cuts. They looked at it, and I looked at the ground. Finally, I pulled up my sleeve.

"They did that when I was asleep. Otherwise, it probably wouldn't be so clear. I fight, I never back down with out a fight. It took me years to escape. My..." I trailed off, not wanting to bring my mother into this. She had left when I was little, and no one told me where. Alvin told me that she abandoned me, but I know that's not true. She would never leave me behind on purpose.

Never.

* * *

**Toothless: You still didn't give the full truth.**

**Me: You know what I'm doing, so lay off.**

**Toothless: Whatever. Just finish it.**

**Me: Please review, and tell us what you think.**

**Both: Later!**


	7. The Full Truth, Part 1

**Author's Note**

**I don't own HTTYD, only Oceana Furiozo**

**Okay, back again. It took me forever. My computer wonked out, and din't save the ending properly. I'm just hoping it's as good as the original. ****Please review, thanks to all the people who did review, and onward.**

* * *

dragon speech - _"hello"_, but sounds like moans/growls/roars etc. to humans who can't understand/speak it.

* * *

**Chapter 7: **The Full Truth, Part 1

* * *

Narrator (POV)

A few weeks passed after the Outcasts were driven off. Oceana's leg had nearly healed all the way, and most everyone knew her secret. Although a handful of them didn't like the magic, and would mutter to eachother about her being a devil or something, most everyone else were fine with it.

It was currently night, and the girl was sitting on the roof of the forge, looking out to sea. The moon was full, and magic was at it's height. She began to sing, hoping that her voice would be carried over the water by the moonbeams, going across the horizon, to where ever her mother was. Astrid was walking past, when she heard it.

After walking around the forge a few times, she finally figured where it was. Climbing up, she saw her singing to the stars above.

_"It looks bad now, but never fear,_

_Hold on to your hope,_

_The danger may be near,_

_But I am here,_

_to protect you,_

_The storm will pass to reveal the sky blue._

_/_

_It will all be okay,_

_as long as you stay,_

_close to the shelter of my wings,_

_I'll wrap you in my embrace,_

_and we'll let the storm race,_

_while your warm with your playthings._

_/_

_I will forever stand tall,_

_I'll protect you with all,_

_I have within me,_

_For little one, you are my baby._

_/_

_Watch, little one,_

_as the storm passes on,_

_Now we can have fun,_

_As the danger is gone._

_/_

_I will never truly leave,_

_I'll remain in your heart,_

_You don't have to grieve,_

_You had my love from the start." _she finished and looked out at the sea, tears dripping from her eyes. Astrid walked over and sat next to her. Startled, she jumped and quickly wiped her eyes.

"Astrid? Oh uh, hey." Oceana exclaimed, glancing at Astrid before staring out to sea again.

"So. What were you singing?" she asks. Oceana glances at her, then back out to sea.

"I was the song my mother used to sing for me." Oceana replied, pulling her cloak tighter around herself. She had refused to talk about her previous outcast prisoner status, other than she had been trapped there for years.

"I'm guessing you haven't seen her for awhile?" Astrid ventured. Oceana glared at her before looking longingly out to sea.

"What, do you, think." the words were forced, trying to hide the pain she felt inside. Astrid seemed to get it.

"I'm not trying to make you upset. You never talk about your past, and we knew something about where you came from, we could help you find your home." Astrid tried. Oceana sighed.

"I guess you do deserve the full truth."

"The full truth?" repeated Astrid, not liking where this was headed.

"I...I was raised on Outcast island. It's all I can remember. My mother took care of me, and sang the song for me. The other Outcasts were mean and cruel. Mom would be beaten when she didn't do what they told her. She vanished one day, and...she never came back." tears came to her eyes, but she wiped them away and continued.

"I was only 4 at the time. Alvin stepped in to raise me. He was my, 'father', if you will." something about how she said it was filled with a raw fury.

"He was, rough, to say the least. When I hit age 8, he started showing me weapons and stuff. When I couldn't lift them, or use them properly, he began to beat me. Whips, smacks, punches, whatever. During this time, I was becoming a dragon on the full moon. Other dragons I befriended gave me love, and after I hit 10, I could become a dragon whenever I wanted, not just on the full moon."

Oceana paused, looking up at the full moon in the sky. Pulling up her hood and tightening her cloak further. Astrid knew that she wanted the comfort of her wings. Over the few weeks that she had remained almost grounded, they had all learned a lot about eachother.

"I was never any good at the stuff. I learned a lot about dragons, and a little bit about how a forge works. I'm kinda good with a sword. But not good enough. I can usually distract my opponent and escape, or fight well enough hand to hand. When I was 12, he burned me. They have this iron thing that spells 'outcast'. They use on chests and stuff. He used it on me. He lay it on my arm, red hot."

"I would have rather been dragged in there struggling, rather than have been asleep when it happened. It took days to stop hurting. I finally planned and escaped. Before I did though, he had a plan. I would go to an island, and win their trust. I would steal important stuff from them for the Outcasts when they attacked. I didn't have any other choice but to say yes."

"Which island was it?" Astrid prodded.

"Berk." she whispered. Astrid stared at her, refusing to beleive what she heard. This girl could betray them, or she could be telling the truth. Oceana's eyes welled up with tears.

"I knew that you would hate me. That's why I didn't want to tell anyone. I never wanted that life. If I did go along with the plan, it would have happened when they first came a few weeks ago. I wouldn't have warned you. I hate the Outcasts" she curled in on herself, sobbing. Astrid didn't know how to handle this.

Oceana was a tough, 'I'm not hurt, I don't need help' sort of person. She walked off her pain and almost never asked for help. She helped others who needed it, was always willing to jump up and lend a hand. She did her best, and asked nothing in return.

This was a whole new level of herself, that no one else knew about. For the first time, Astrid realized how hard it must of been, raised on Outcast island. And her mother...

"I'm sorry about your mother. It must have been hard..." Astrid tried, but a small glare silenced her. Oceana's gaze softened.

"I shouldn't take it out on you. You didn't know. No one does. I always wonder, where did my mother come from? How did we end up on Outcast..." she trailed off, gazing out at sea, terror taking over her expression. She stood suddenly.

"No...no, no, no, NO! Not again!" she cried out, staring out at the sea. Astrid looked to, finally stood, and saw Outcast ships approaching. Lot's of them. Glancing back at Oceana, Astrid wondered how to snap her out of it. She was staring in absolute horror, watching ships. Finally, she looked away. She began pacing, to and fro, to and fro. She finally halted, and looked Astrid in the eye.

"We need to get the other riders. We can tell them my past when we've driven them off." she turned into her dragon self and motioned to her back. Astrid knew she was right, so she climbed on and held on tight. Oceana flared out her wings and launched into the sky. Landing outside Stoick's house minutes later, and Astrid pounded on the door.

A few minutes later, Hiccup stood at the door with Toothless, rubbing his eyes. Oceana changed back to human.

"Astrid? Oceana? It's the middle of the night." he yawned again.

"Outcast ships, and lot's of them." Astrid said. Hiccup's eyes widened.

"Are you sure?" he asked disbelief.

"Yes. Twice as many as last time. I can't take them all down like before. I don't have that many shot's." answered Oceana, nervously stamping her feet.

"I'll get my father. Go round up the rest of the riders." commanded Hiccup, before turning and hurrying back into the house.

_"Have you told anyone?"_ Toothless asks. Oceana nods toward Astrid, and he nodded back. When Hiccup came out again, he mounted up on Toothless.

"We meet at the Academy. Dad's going to wake the others, we have to get the riders." he began, but Oceana beat him to it.

"So we can send those _Outcasts_ packing. They'll never touch our shores." exclaimed Oceana. Hiccup and Astrid were surprised at the cold hate in her voice at the word, 'outcast'. Brushing it off, they hurried off.

Astrid hurried to get Stormfly and the twins, and Oceana went to get Fishlegs and Snotlout. It took awhile, but soon, everyone was assembled at the Academy. Hiccup began explaining the plan.

"Okay, dad wants us to try and drive some of them off, and stall them at the least. Understood?" he calls out. Every nods, except the twins.

"Do we get to blow stuff up?" asks Tuffnut. Hiccup sighs.

"Yes, blow up the enemy ships." he says in exasperation. The twins high five and headbutt eachother. They all took off into the sky. Most of the vikings were awake, a few of the men and women hurrying the children into the forest, heading for some caves farther inland. The rest were arming themselves to the teeth, preparing themselves for a fight.

What no one noticed, was that 10 ships had veered off toward the beach. And that soon proved to be a fatal mistake.

* * *

Oceana (POV)

We took off into the sky. I was scared, but I wasn't going to let that stop me. I hurried out over the Outcast ships. I looked from to the next, finally targeted the one at the front. I aimed a blow, and let my voice screech as I fired the shot. I heard shouts of,

"Night Fury!" "Get down!" before the ship blew apart. I heard more shouts from nearby ships, as the blasted one sank. I repeated this, moving back and forth, choosing random ships, then attacked the one near the front all the harder. I sunk ship after ship. The others were blasting apart more ships as well.

Finally, Hiccup called for us to stop. There were only 4 ships left of the original 20. We watched as they turned round and began to flee back to Outcast island. We began to head back, but then shouts and battle cries were heard from the village. A house lit itself ablaze, burning brightly in the night.

We raced back to the village, just as the moon was slowly beginning to set toward the horizon. We flew above the village, where Outcasts and Berkians were hacking away at eachother. Before the others could dive down, bolas were thrown, and Snotlout, the twins and Fishlegs were brought down to earth.

The Hiccup, Astrid and I dodged them. I soon saw the men that threw them, and fired a quick shot. They leapt away, and I destroyed the pile of weapons. I veered off, searching for anything useful. Instead, I saw Gustoff, fleeing into a house before an Outcasts' arms, ducking and dodging. I dived down, and took out the Outcast. I then dodged inside the house.

After a quick search, I found Gustoff upstairs. I got him to follow me, when an explosion shook the house! I could smell the smoke and flames. I scooped the small boy onto my back, and raced for the door. Gobber was running past, but stopped when he saw us. I shoved Gustoff toward him, and just as Gobber grabbed him, an Outcast came out of nowhere!

I lunged and grappled with him, keeping him busy while Gobber got Gustoff out of there. I finally hurled him off, throwing him atop the burning building. The wood collapsed under his weight. I escorted Gobber and Gustoff to the edge of town, then raced off. I darted and dodged, escorting anyone else to the forest. The wounded, young children, anyone who needed to get away.

I was running, when I found the others. They were on their dragons, trapped in nets. I swapped to human, and began to approach them, when I was stopped. Alvin stood in front of me. He was obviously surprised to see me, but then the cruel glint crept back into his eyes.

"Ava? What are you doing here, you should be down by the ships right now." I knew that the only way to save the others would be to play along.

"A wild Night Fury blew all but 2 into smithereens. I saw it myself, it had no rider." I answered, making my voice hard and mad. Alvin grunted in disapproval.

"I assume you got what you were sent for?" he asks. I nod. I gave the others a hard stare, and Alvin followed my gaze.

"Can I take care of the problem?" I ask, letting anger and hate flood my voice and expression.

* * *

**Toothless: So...you're going to kill us.**

**Me: Shut up! I am not.**

**Toothless: Says you. You were almost as crazy as Daguar.**

**Me: *gasp* I am not like him. *flies off***

**Toothless: She'll be back. Please review, and give us some ideas for what happens next. We're running out. Don't tell her I said that. Keep on readin'!* Flies off***


	8. The Full Truth, Part 2

**Author's Note**

**I don't own HTTYD, only Oceana Furiozo**

**Oh my gods! I'm so sorry for the wait! This one took me forever to write! It was so hard! But I finally did, and I beleive that this will bring many surprises afterwards.**

**I would like to give a huge thanks to all those who reviewed. Your reviews and suggestions can and will change the overall fate of my story. **

**Ace Spiritwell, you are right. No one can be as crazy as Daguar. Toothless just likes to annoy me. And your ideas are good. So shoutout for Ace Spiritwell! Thank you! Please review. Some more. ;-P :-D**

* * *

dragon speech - _"hello"_, but sounds like moans/growls/roars etc. to humans who can't understand/speak it

* * *

**Chapter 8:** The Full Truth, Part 2

* * *

Oceana (POV)

Alvin nodded, smirking evilly, and handed me his sword. It worked just how I had hoped. Now to free them! I kept the look on my face, but hoped my eyes would betray the truth. I walked forward, brandishing the sword.

"I hope your ready." I hissed at them, raising the sword above my head. Hiccup looked at me in fear, Stoick in anger, Astrid in disbelief and confusion, the rest in disbelief alone. I lowered it, turning to Alvin. I let my raw fury be turned on him, letting him see the hate in my eyes. I pulled up my left sleeve, letting them all see the word 'outcast' that was branded there.

"Two years ago, you forced this mark on me. You forced me to be seen as something I never was, and never will be. It's time to change that." I laid the tip of the blade on my arm, pushing down until it just cut into the skin. I then ripped a jagged line across the brand-mark, ridding myself of it forever. I couldn't feel the pain. I then turned to the others, and raised the sword high once more.

In a sweeping motion, I cut through the ropes, freeing them! I kept cutting through the ropes, the dragons and riders leaping out and attacking! I finally got to Stoick. He looked at me with distrust, so I pointed to my arm.

"I never wanted to be an Outcast. I only wanted my mother back. I would have stopped this from happening if I could." I whispered quickly, raising the sword to slice through the net. I was suddenly dangling off the ground, staring into Alvin's angry face.

"Ava! You've betrayed me! You betrayed your father! My own daughter!" he shouted in my face. I moved the tiniest bit, ready.

"My name is Oceana Furiozo. You are not my father. And I will never be your daughter!" I started normal, but ended screaming at him, twirling the sword to slash him in the arm. He dropped me, and I turned and tried to cut through the ropes, but was stopped short. The other Outcasts were firing arrows, and I roared! I roared, as loud as I could, and they froze, in fear and shock. I turned, and finally slashed through the ropes.

Stoick came out with Thornado, eyeing me warily. I offer him the sword, hoping that he won't slash me with it. He took it from my hand, and gave me a small nod. He mounted up, and I swapped to dragon. I heard Alvin gasp. I turned toward him. I could see the fear in is eyes. I rose up on my hind-legs, flaring out my wings. I snarled at him, then took off into the sky.

My left arm was still bleeding, but I didn't care. I was free! Free of the secrets, free of the marks that made people judge me. I swooped down, knocking out an Outcast with my tail, stealing anothers' spear in my teeth, and finally landing and engaging combat. I circled, tripped, and attacked, Outcast after Outcast, driving them off.

I was suddenly knocked off my feet. I rose, and glared angrily at Savage, Alvins' right-hand man. I snarled, then spoke.

"Long time no see. Anything change since I left?" I ask him, sarcasm dripping in every word. He stares at me in shock, and I knock him down, holding up his sword. He stares at me in fear, and I fling it into a building. I take off into the sky. My eyes dart left, right, searching for anyone in need. I end up alongside Hiccup. He doesn't seem sure if I can be trusted, I know that much.

"Hiccup, is there anything specific I should be doing to drive them off?" I ask quickly, scanning for anymore Outcast activity. He eyes me again, then nods.

"There have ships down at the beach. The Outcasts are retreating, and we need to make sure it stays that way." I nod, and we veered off to the beach. A good amount of Outcasts were already there. One ship had left, but the other 9 were still there. I waited for his signal, then fired! It hit the sand, scattering and driving them to the boats.

That's when I saw it. 4 Outcasts was aiming crossbows at Hiccup. With a roar I shoved him out of the way. They hit me in the shoulder, belly, tail, wing. Pain! So much pain! My shoulder, my belly, my wing! Blood! so much blood! I was falling, unable to steer, unable to flap! I flap as hard as I can with the others, to no avail. I crash into the sand.

I'm surrounded by Outcasts. I try to fight, but I can't move well with out pain. I snarled, lashing out, not letting them get close. Soon, however, they get smart. Which was bad for me. Soon, they were throwing nets at me, catching me. I snarled, but don't attempt escape. I glanced up to see Hiccup and Toothless flying overhead.

I shook my head no. I tried to tell Toothless with my eyes. Leave, don't get yourself caught. I was happy for awhile, I helped you guys. You don't need to rescue me. I could just see him rolling his eyes. He can be too cocky sometimes. I snarled as the Outcasts began tugging the net, trying to drag me to the boats.

I allowed them to drag me a few paces, then dug in my claws and heaved forward. They shouted in surprise, and I kept at it, lunging one way, then the next, finally getting the net out of their grasp! I lumbered one way, then the another, and finally made for the water. I was nearly there, but was stopped short. I glared at the men that held me down.

I held still, letting them drag me to another boat. They hauled me aboard, and I gently reached down to ease the arrow from my stomach. I do the same for the one in my left shoulder. I couldn't find one in my right wing, only a small wound in the membrane. Checking my tail, I found that the arrow had gone through a tail flap. I ease it out, wincing.

There was now a small hole in my right tail flap, and hopefully it could be healed. I glanced around, wondering what they would do with me. Until Alvin appears, or possibly Savage, they're gonna treat me like a regular dragon. My paws were slick with blood, and more poured off my wounds. The most came from my left arm, where I had set myself apart.

I kept an eye on the Outcasts as I quietly licked my wounds. They were shoving off the shore. The first of the boats to do so. Alvin was nowhere in sight. They soon tightened the net on me. As if restricting my movement would make it harder. I was glad that I had thought to remove the arrows. I was next to the side, the water lapping at the sides as we went.

I need a plan. I know Outcast island inside and out. I can bust out if I have to. Berk now looked small enough to hold in one paw. Maybe I could throw myself overboard...I watched as the Outcasts worked around me, only 2 standing guard over me. As if that was intimidating. In the air, I could destroy the entire fleet. I finally came up with 3 plans.

_'Plan 1) Let them do whatever until I can escape. Not likely to work._

_Plan 2) Blast the boat to bits and fly into the sky. My tail fin has a hole in it, so probably no._

_Plan 3) Play dead, then blast the boat to bits as I see fit. Best chance of success.' _

I played dead. Doesn't sound impressive, but I've practiced. Helps when you can outsmart big, overly aggressive dragons. I slowly collapsed to my side, took ragged breaths, then abruptly slowed and quieted my breathing. So slow, that you had to watch to see my chest rise and fall. I remained limp and unreactive to the poking and prodding.

They stopped suddenly as a piercing whistle filled the air. _'Toothless!'_ I thought to myself, remaining motionless as ever. The Outcasts shouted and hit the deck, and I could feel heat from above. Soon, another piercing whistle filled the air, and a hole was blasted in the ship! Almost simultaneously, a scream sounded off-deck.

I raised my head in time to see a black shape plummet into the waves. Toothless! He couldn't be dead! He taught me how to be a Night Fury! He taught me to fly, fish, shoot plasma blasts, everything! He was like the father Alvin never was, kind, encouraging, thoughtful, caring. I blasted another hole in the ship, in my fruitless attempts to get the net off.

The ship then sank beneath the waves, and I was able to float above it some. I was suspended between the dark depths below and the bright light above. But I was sinking. I couldn't get loose from the net. As I sank, I spotted Toothless. He was somehow swimming toward me, as I kept sinking out of sight.

* * *

Toothless (POV)

I could sense the wariness Hiccup had towards Starburst. It made sense, considering the way she acted. I was surprised, to say the least, when she shoved us away. When we finally regained balance, I could easily see her down below, bloody and fighting. There was an arrow in her tail flap, I could see that much.

Hiccup tried to turn us towards the village, saying that we could get help. I ignored him, fighting to see her. I'd promised her long ago that I would be there for her. I had broken that promise once, and I didn't intend to do it again. She was in a net, looking up at me. She shook her head no, trying to bore into my eyes with hers. I rolled my eyes.

If she thinks I'm going to let the Outcasts have her, shes wrong. Hiccup finally steered me in towards the village, my last glimpse of Starburst showed her to be on a boat. It took some time to find the others, but soon all the Outcasts were chased away on their boats. I managed to alert the others to Starburst's capture, as Hiccup did the same for the riders.

By the time we had organized a plan, the ships were close to the horizon. The plan was to attack, free her, and fly off. We managed to avoid the other Outcasts ships, but that's when we spotted Starburst on the final ship. It was off to the side, compared to the rest of the fleet, and she was covered in blood. Blood on her tail, her wing, and most heavily, her stomach and chest.

All the dragons gasped, as did most of the riders.

_"We need to attack now!"_ Hookfang cried out.

_"No, we circle around, take out the Outcasts, and lift her out!_" insisted Stormfly.

_"We should destroy the ship!"_ exclaimed Barf and Belch simultaneously. Starburst had collapsed to her side, completely limp.

_"Hang on! we need to be careful not to do anything that'll injure her more than she is!"_ exclaimed Meatlug. I couldn't tell from here if she was breathing or not.

_"Quiet! We do what our riders instruct! We already have a plan!"_ my shout silenced the others, but did nothing to soften their anger at the Outcasts. The out cast prodded her with the ends of their spears, and it made my blood boil.

Then, it happened. When we were roughly a mile from the ship, a shrill whistle filled the air, and the ship's sail burst into flame! There were shouts of "Night Fury!" and "Get Down!" from the ship. Outcasts were flattening themselves to the deck, while others were grabbing shields.

"There!" called Astrid, pointing out a black shape that was diving in and out of the clouds, keeping out of sight from the ship below. The shape, the movement, everything about it roared Night Fury. It finally dived, the signature Night Fury screech sounding above the Outcasts. Almost all of them flattened to the deck, all but one. He stood tall, a spear in hand, as the Night Fury sped down.

The fireball and the spear were launched almost simultaneously. The Night Fury screamed, clutching at the spear, before crashing into the waves. His final blast did it for that ship, however, and it began to sink. We finally started moving in on it, ready to get Starburst out of there. We were nearly there, when the ship sank out of sight.

We all circled the spot a few times, before we were forced to admit defeat. I had seen a Night Fury, the first one in years, and now he was gone. And Starburst...oh, Starburst! I had promised her long ago that I would protect her, and be there for her. I taught her how a Night Fury flies, how to properly fire a plasma blast, how to catch fish from the rocks and air.

She was like my own cub, and now shes gone! Gone forever! I wailed aloud, and the other dragons cried out as well, as we watched the ship sink into the dark waters.

* * *

**Toothless: She finally killed herself. *sob* You're gonna have to tune in next time to see what happens next. I'll be posting the last chapter she wrote. **

**Stormfly: Come on, Toothless. Who knows, maybe she'll make it.**

**Toothless: You're not supposed to be here.**

**Stormfly: Lay off. *shoves out of room* Don't mind him, he's upset. ****Please review and send suggestions. Until then!**


	9. Unexpected Rescuer

**Author's Note**

**I don't own HTTYD, only Oceana Furiozo/Starburst, and my new OC**

**Okay, I know a lot of you are probably gathering torches, swords, and spears to mob me with, but what's the point? I haven't done anything. And if you kill me, I won't be able to finish the story. Thank you. **

**I apologize for the wait. I had to think up a lot of things for the rest of the story. I had to start it here, in this chapter, so I wouldn't be grasping at straws later. Enjoy!**

* * *

dragon speech - _"hello"_, but sounds like moans/growls/roars etc. to humans who can't understand/speak it

* * *

**Chapter 9: **Unexpected Rescuer

* * *

Mystery Person (POV)

I swam swiftly through the water, heading for the Ocean Fury in front of me. Her eyes were open wide, staring into my blueish ocean-y eyes, confusion clouding her sea green ones. Even in the water, her golden scales flash and shine. This only deepens my resolve. I snag the net with my claws, swiftly ripping it to shreds. I grab her with my paws, and race for the surface. I drag her into the air.

I have to support her, as her right wing was injured, and her left tail flap has a hole in it. I support with one wing and flapped with the other. It's difficult, as she has a foot or so in length on me. I got her high enough above the waves when I hear the shouts. They were both dragon and human, and I look up to see a Gronckle, a Monstrous Nightmare, a Zippleback, a Nadder, and, unexpectedly, an Ocean Fury.

The only thing that was more unexpected was the riders on their backs. No one rode dragons! The Vikings and the Dragons are at war, for Thor's sake! The Ocean Fury girl looked up at them, and roared!

The dragons and their riders, the Ocean Fury in particular, quickly had their eyes trained on me. I let out a gasp as they came closer. The Ocean Fury, was no Ocean Fury. He had no symbol on his head, no color edging his wings. He was a Night Fury, but no one had seen one for decades. I remained almost motionless, except for my beating wing.

The Zippleback slid underneath us, and she dropped down on it's back. She looked up at me, curiosity clear in her eyes, before speaking to the others.

"We should bring him back with us. I don't know if he's hurt or not." she called out to the others. The humans and dragons nodded, and they began leading us to a nearby island. It was barely a sky-length away, so it made sense. As we flew on, I thought over what had just happened. She had looked so confused when I pulled her up, and she knew a Night Fury!

How was she speaking Humanese in dragon form? The Night Furies presence alone brought up a whole host of questions. Where did he come from? And what is the relation between the dragons and the riders? How did that come about, and were the dragons doing it willingly? I'm jolted out of my thoughts by a snort. I turn to see the Night Fury eyeing me, as well as his rider.

Out of the rest of the riders, one looks the most like folks back home. Skinny, not really any muscle, a thinker. What other villages would call a hiccup. I can easily see, especially if this is a recent thing, that he is the one that started this. I decide to be nonthreatening.

_"Hello, my name is Flickerflame. What is yours?"_ I ask. The Night Fury looks me up and down before giving an answer.

_"Toothless. You look a bit on the young side. Do you know where any other Night Furies are?"_ he asks. I hadn't really expected that. Night Furies are solitary creatures, who only get together to try and raise their young. They shoot hard and fast on enemy villages, taking nothing for themselves, never revealing their presence and never missing their target.

That's all I've ever learned about them, so how would I know where to find them? I only know about Furies of the Ocean, not the Night.

_"Sorry, I don't. I'm her kind of Fury."_ I answer, gesturing to the injured black and gold scaled dragon. Toothless seemed to sag a bit, before perking up again.

_"'Her kind of Fury'? What kind would that be, exactly?"_ he asks.

_"Ocean Fury. From what I've been taught, Night Furies and Ocean Furies are closely related. The only real difference is the my kind can swim the depths as well as you can ride the winds. We can do that as well, but that's beside the point."_ I finish, glancing down again at the Ocean Fury. The gold star on her head must mean her name is Star...something.

She acted so confused when she saw me, as if she was expecting someone else. I glanced up at the other dragons and riders. Ocean Furies, you should know, can sense emotions and personalities in humans and dragons. We have to be close, it doesn't work at a sky-length, but it's a good skill to have. I focus on one dragon-rider pair, then another.

Despite the fact that they're humans and dragons, the separate energy signatures of each pair mingle some. I decide that they paired up their personality traits. It makes sense, when you think about.

The ones on the Zippleback are twins, and love to watch and cause destruction. The one on the Nightmare is a hothead, the Nadder and her rider are strong, fierce, and beautiful. The boy on the Gronckle is big, but more of a brains over brawn, a gentle giant, like his dragon.

As for the boy on the Night Fury, well, he is intelligent, full of creative ideas, a definite brains over brawn. The Fury beneath him would be giving him the power, the might. I struggled to stay calm, even as the flood of anger surged over me. I didn't, I couldn't shoot them. With a snarl, I dropped into the sea. I managed to snag a fish, and appeared some distance in front of them.

The Zippleback, Nightmare, and the Gronckle had kept going, but the Nadder and Toothless had hung back. They soon caught up, and I offered my fish to the other Ocean Fury. She took it hesitantly, glancing at me then to the Zippleback. She looked back at me, but seemed to be looking at my forehead. She must be observing my mark.

My mark is an orange flame, that has a trace of yellow inside. My wings are edged in this bright orange, and overall, it gives me the name Flickerflame. Her mark would be the golden star, her wings lined in gold. She offers the fish back, looking apologetic.

_"I'm sorry, I don't really enjoy raw fish. And I don't want to flame Barf and Belch's back."_ she answers, looking down a bit. I take it in my paws and stuff it into my saddlebag.

_"It's alright. I like my fish cooked, as well. My name is Flickerflame. What's yours?"_ I reply. Her head snaps up, before looking ahead. I look, too, and see that we've arrived. We circle over the town and land in the square. I try to stay close to her, but she shies away some after climbing off the Zippleback, and Toothless comes up, teeth bared. As to why he was named Toothless, I may never know.

A small crowd of Vikings and a few dragons start coming in, and I crouch nervously. These men were nothing like back home. I try to make myself smaller, glancing around quickly for the nearest shadow. There is none I can get to, so I scuttle backwards behind one of the others. It turns out to be the Nadder, and as her rider hops off, she lands on me.

I grunt a bit, but remain still. She climbs off, and I shuffle to the side. She looks me over, before slowly reaching out a hand. I slowly move my nose forward. I stop and sniff her hand, lightly touching her fingers. The Nadder eyes me, and I'm not sure whether to back off or not. The dragons and the Vikings seem nice enough to one another, so attacking is definitely out of the question.

The Nadder suddenly bends down, gently sweeping her rider to the side with her wing, before nosing me. I try not to squirm as she pokes and sniffs, before standing erect again. She seems satisfied, and I feel like I've passed some sort of test.

_"My name is Stormfly. What's yours?"_ she asks.

_"Flickerflame. Can you please tell me hers?"_ I flick my tail in the Ocean Fury girl's general direction. She looks over, before glancing back.

_"Her name is Starburst. You were pretty brave back there, saving her. We were almost there when the ship sank."_ Stormfly stiffened and looked back at me with a hardened, steely gaze.

_"You blew up the ship. You could have killed her!"_ she squawked angrily, flaring out her wings and flicking out her tail spikes. I back off, not sure what to do.

_"Wait a minute, I was trying to free her! I didn't realize the extant of her injuries! Please!"_ I try, backing off carefully. She advances, head low, eyes narrowed. I hear a snarl and suddenly a bloody, black scaled dragon stands in front of me.

_"Leave him alone. He never hit me, and he freed me from the net. I'm going to bring him to Gothi, because I saw him take a spear to the leg.__"_ she growled. She walked away, flicking her tail. I followed after her, edging my way through the crowd of Vikings and dragons alike. We soon approached an elderly women, really small. She most be Gothi.

_"Why don't you heal yourself?"_ I ask her again. And again, she is mystified.

_"What do you mean? I can't wrap bandages, or sow up my wounds. I know nothing about herbs; how could I heal myself?"_ she replies. She knows nothing about her own abilities, but why?

_"All gold marked Furies have healing abilities. Didn't your mother teach you about your history?"_ I ask. Her eyes darken, and realize I've gone too far. She steps up to Gothi, and I turn away, unsure of what to do to try and comfort her. I walk to the shade of the nearest house, plop down, and evaluate the current situation.

I found her, but she knows little, if anything, about her history. She doesn't know how to use her healing abilities, possibly doesn't know about her human form. And, to top it off, something happened to her mother. I, myself, have never known my true mother, but one of the other women had cared for me. I look up to see Toothless's rider approaching.

I stand, but don't move otherwise. He slowly extends his hand, like Stormfly's rider. I sniff his hand, letting my nose just touch his fingers. He looks away, and this confuses me. I tilt my head, my ears and feelers pricking up. He looks back, and slowly reaches his hand to my forehead. I don't stop him, and he rubs my head. I purr, and he keeps doing it.

"Hey there, bud. where did you come from?" he asks. I don't answer, just softly, playfully growl. He traces his fingers over my mark, imitating a growl back, and I stop. He keeps tracing it with one finger, as if he's painting it on himself. Drawing out a wing, I put the nudge him. He rubs his fingers lightly over it, then glances between my mark and my wing. I rumble softly at him.

_"Hello. What's your name?"_ I ask quietly. He rubs my head again.

"I wish you guys could talk." he mutters.

_"I wish you could understand me." _I reply, gently nosing him in the chest. He lightly shoves back, and I fall back dramatically. He grins and laughs some, before cutting himself off. His eyes are on my back, where my saddle is. He runs his hands over it, poking some of the buckles. In one swift move, I stand and scoop him onto my back with a wing.

He yells in surprise, and I take a running start. Toothless roars, Starburst comes running, and I take off into the sky.

* * *

**Toothless: **_You really love cliffhangers, don't you?_

**Me: **Why yes, yes I do.

**Toothless:**_ It was rhetorical. And why are you handing over Hiccup to an OC, may I ask? We know nothing about him!_

**Flameflicker: **_You don't have to hurt my feelings. I'm an Ocean Fury, I've traveled far, I don't know my mother. You do know stuff about me._

**Me: **And, he's in here. Great. Please review, and leave suggestions.

**All: **'_Bye_!


	10. ATTENTION! VERY IMPORTANT!

**ATTENTION!**

**I fear this fanfic is grinding to a halt. I started out way too rough, but don't panic! Yes, that means you, put down that tomato. I'm going to do a rewrite of this thing, called 'Starburst: Journeys Start'. It will be published soon, with luck. **

**For now, since this needs some story content, I'll leave a poem. Read it carefully, for it's full of hints and clues for the rewrite. Enjoy. :-)**

* * *

When I was young,

I had a mother,

A father, a sister and brother.

I go out one day, for a bit of fun,

but I get lost, captured and hurt.

A bad man, a bad place,

I am afraid, but show no fear to his face.

I escape, but can't find my way home,

I am terribly alone.

I find a place, where dragons live,

but also Vikings,

but the biggest surprise of all,

they live in peace, no fights,

and no squalls.

My mother I won't forget,

I'll find her,

I just know it.


End file.
